Desert Woe
by LostInTheInterwebz
Summary: Quarne Black Wizard is having problems with their quests as Warriors of Light. He also has a crush on Gwen White Wizard...though she will never let him any closer than what is proper for her. Ryo Knight is also wondering what their purpose is in this wo


Desert Woe

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 1. I do not own the company Square-Enix. I do not write this for money, or profit...it is simply a fan-work. Thankyou

Author's Note: Howdy! Long time no write! I just got the urge to write this after I was playing FF1. This is a bit of a spoiler...so look out!

Rating For This Chapter: T

Warning: Some suggestive themes.

Reviews: Please! I would like your opinions on where this should go...thanks!

* * *

Quarne Black Wizard

Xavier Master

Gwen White Wizard

Ryo Knight

* * *

"Stupid sand.." Quarne muttered as he kicked at a small dune. It was so blistering in this desert that he couldn't even think straight, much less prepare his mind for any spells that he might need to cast in the early future. 

"Oh, pipe down, you winer."

"Well, how exactly am I supposed to be ready for anything, if I can't even think right? I'm not exactly just a meatshield like some people, who can just swing his sword and that's that, everything's dead. My skills actually take brains.

Ryo signed and shook his head slightly. Quarne was always complaining about something in this journey. It was actually hard to believe that the Black Wizard was one of the Warriors of Light. But, then again, it was hard to believe that any of them were. They had used to be just farmers before they got the "calling" as some would call it. It had happened different for each of them...but they had still said the same thing, and led them to the same purpose. To be light warriors...what exactly did that mean? He looked down at the sword that he had in his hand. To kill countless monsters? Is that their purpose?

Quarne smirked and stretched, grabbing his spell book, and going outside in the heat. Being away from this fool Knight should prove to be more beneficial towards his crafting than being near him. He just couldn't work in the same environment as a dunderhead non-magic user. It just wasn't in him.

Shortly after leaving the tent, he saw Xavier sitting on a small dune meditating. He didn't really understand this, but hey...he did respect the little guy after all, so there couldn't be anything wrong with it. He sat down next to him, and started reading his book. Trying to prepare each spell to the best of his ability. He really wanted to be able to cast Warp when the time came. Banishing other beings to an alternate dimension was just..._fun_.

Gwen smiled softly as she gathered some more water from the oasis for cooking. It was getting late, and she was kind of responsible for the guy's well-being and such, being the White Wizard that she was. She did kind of regret not having such a big attack as everyone else...but as many times as she had healed the party from different ailments/poisons/death/etc, she supposed that she was beneficial to the group after all. She did miss her homeland, though. Wandering constantly had taken it's toll on her. She looked at her reflection in the water. She was dirty...filthy...not in any better shape than the men that she traveled with...maybe she should request that they cleaned themselves soon. It was almost too much to bear.

"Hey, Gwen!"

"What's up, Quarne?"

"Oh, nothing much...I was just wondering...where are we going again?"

She sighed slightly. "We're going to find our way across this desert, to the caravan that's in the northern portion of it. Do I need to show you the map again?"

"No...I was just wondering if we were any closer...because this heat is killing me...and I've got sand in places that I don't think that you're supposed to get sand...if you know what I mean..." He wiggled his eyebrows at her slightly, grinning. He then edged a bit closer to her, and whispered, "Care to take a look?"

"Ew! No!" She said, backing away from him more towards the Oasis. "I think I would rather eat dung beatles. Besides, I have work to do making dinner...unless you would like to help."

"Alright...sure, I guess...just let me ge--"

Then, out from behind a sand dune, there came a blood-curdling howl, awaking Xavier out of his trance. "What the--?" He asked, before being tackled by a sand wolf.

* * *

TBC 


End file.
